Amethyst's Welcoming Home
Amethyst's Welcoming Home is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Ivan Ooze's new monster interfering the welcoming home of Professor Utonium's wife, Amethyst, Twilight Sparkle and her friends must do what it takes to bring her home. Professor Utonium receives a message from his wife/Amethyst is coming home In the glorious morning, Professor Utonium received a message from his wife, Amethyst. She was finished with her longest moon trip and ready to go home. With the Professor telling Ken, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, Everyone was excited that Amethyst Utonium is finally coming home from the moon at long last. Prince Vrak's plan for revenge/A new monster from Ivan Ooze At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Prince Vrak gathered Prince Vekar and Prince Olympius for revenge. Then, Finster and Wrench created a new monster, Chemical Creep to accompany them. Aikko calls Mary Bell in her Compact/Preparing the Welcoming Party Later, Aikko called Mary Bell on her compact while Pinkie Pie prepares the Welcoming Party for Amethyst. And for that, She sends invitations to all the friends of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys from Townsville. All of the good friends of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys arrived Just then, All of their good friends from Midway Elementary School of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys arrived for the welcoming party. Then, The Gangreen Gang brought out the gaming equipment. Amethyst landed on the Earth/Captured by Olympius, Vrak, Vekar and their gang Meanwhile as Amethyst Utonium landed on the Earth, She was ambushed and captured by Olympius, Vrak, Vekar and their remaining Armada. Twilight and her friends investigates/Some of the Boys and Girls' friends help Back with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Ken, the Boys and Girls were getting worried about their mother. So, They gathered to investigate who's causing her delay. A promise to the Professor and Ken/Saving Amethyst from any evil But sometimes, Twilight and her friends promised the Professor and Ken they'd do what they can to get Amethyst back from harm. So, They kept their hopes up for them. The Battle begins again/The Battle won once again At that moment, Twilight and her friends rescued Amethyst and brought down Chemical Creep. Just as he got bigger, They use the Elemental Ultrazord and the Dynamos to finish him off. Bringing Amethyst back home/A very happy family reunion As soon as they came back, There was a Welcoming Home Party for Amethyst Utonium. And for that, She was happy to reunite with her own husband, sons and daughters. The Celebration begins/Surprises about Robin Snyder and Mike Believe Finally, the celebration has begin for Amethyst's welcoming home party. Then, She explained the whole details about Robin Snyder and Mike Believe's mothers who're her sisters. Surprisingly, That made them cousins to the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys and Ken, And the Professor's nephew and niece which he hadn't see that coming. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Amethyst Utonium *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *Pinkie Pie plans to make the snacks and the party for Amethyst's Welcoming Home Party. *Amethyst returned back to earth after the space, Ken is very happy that his mother Amethyst is here. *Robin Snyder and Mike Believe will make their debut and join the party and the support of the Harmony Force Rangers. *Professor Utonium tells Aikko that Ken really misses his mother Amethyst so they shall prepare for the welcome party for her. *Aikko calls Mary Bell by her Compact that they are making a Welcome Party for Amethyst Utonium. *Blossom, Berry, Brezzie, Brick, Buzzie and Bliss tells Ken about his mother Amethyst is coming back to earth. Songs #Honesty is True - Aikko #Yōshun no Passage - Mary Bell version #Sharing - Aikko, Jankenman, Ken, Pab and Ururun #I like to be Polite - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch and Fluttershy Transcript *Amethyst's Welcoming Home (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225